A zoom lens of high variable power recently became available in lens shutter cameras, and a zoom lens having a variable power of three-times or more has been particularly desired. As such a zoom lens, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H8-43737 is well known. According to this zoom lens, an F-number at the wide-angle end can be as low as 4.6, thereby yielding a relatively bright image. In addition, favorable correction of aberrations is achieved.
However, the zoom lens of the above-noted laid-open patent application has four lens groups, and there has been a problem in that the configuration of the lens drive mechanism is complex, since power is varied by changing the spacings between each of the four lens groups. Therefore, a zoom lens has been desired that has a more simple and compact lens drive mechanism, a wide angle of view at the wide-angle end, a short overall length, and wherein the lens has excellent imaging properties.